


Sweetest Sins

by MrsL82



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha!Seto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Ryou, Physical Abuse, Ryou is 17, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsL82/pseuds/MrsL82
Summary: There’s a new omega at school and he proves to be a distraction that Seto cannot tolerate. He sets out to have the omega, to prove to himself that Ryou is nothing special. He discovers that Ryou is suffering terrible abuse at the hands of his older brother, and Seto may be the only one that can help.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a kid, I absolutely loved Yu-Gi-Oh! but I was mocked mercilessly by my family and eventually stopped watching. I was feeling nostalgic and decided that I wanted to know what happened in the series after I stopped watching. I started watching an abridged version on YouTube and got curious about the fanfic. I had this idea and had to get it out. Forgive me for my sins...

Seto struggled to focus on his assignment and he wasn’t the only one. There was a new kid in class, an omega, that had every alpha’s attention. Small, fair, timid, with an intoxicating floral scent...who wouldn’t be distracted? An omega was a rare thing to see in a high school, especially in the final grade. The laws had changed considerably and they were now allowed to complete high school, but most didn’t make it this far. Omegas were expected to be dumb, submissive, and obedient. They tended to get enough formal schooling to be able to fulfill their duties as homemakers and no more. Usually the only omegas still in school by their last year were uppity progressive ones like the only other omega in class, Yugi.

Thinking of Yugi helped Seto return his focus to his work. They were competing fiercely for first in the class and the only thing more embarrassing than second place was second to an omega. Yugi was from a more progressive family, one that had never taught him his place. Seto had even heard rumors Yugi’s older brother Atem was petitioning the local college to let Yugi in. That was unheard of. Seto personally didn’t care if Yugi went to college or not, but he wouldn’t be second best to the boy.

The teacher announced that they were to stop where they were. They’d be reviewing the first few problems together and the rest would be completed as homework. Seto set his pen down hard. Normally he would have completed the assignment. Yugi had finished it. Seto turned around to glare at the new distraction.

Ryou had white hair, long and a bit of a mess. He had big violet eyes and full pink lips that made Seto want to do lewd things. This was a proper omega, the traditional type. His uniform was pressed and buttoned immaculately. He kept his eyes down. He had yet to speak a word. He had been raised correctly.

As they went over the work, Seto grew bored. He didn’t need the review. He looked out the window, intending to puzzle through some business issues he would have to tend to after school. A soft voice distracted him, a whisper that probably no one else heard. Ryou, at the back of the class, was saying the answers to the teacher’s questions but not once did he raise his hand. Seto was intrigued, mildly curious as to why Ryou didn’t participate. Was he shy? Or did he not want to reveal himself to be intelligent?

Seto brought his hand down to his thigh and dug his fingers in, causing just enough pain to clear his head. He really didn’t have time for this. He was a CEO, well...almost...and he wouldn’t have time for omegas until much later.

The heater vent on the ceiling started to blow warm air into the room, carrying on it a floral smell. What was it? Roses...orchids...magnolia…

Seto started to wonder if maybe he was in trouble. He would never be able to focus with this omega in class. He’d have to do something.

-

Ryou walked home with his eyes down. He really wished his brother would pay for a bus pass. Ryou didn’t like the catcalls he got and it seemed like his new school uniform only made it worse. He held tightly to the straps of his backpack and pretending not to hear the whistles as he walked by a construction site. He didn’t normally go this way, but he’d realized a pair of alphas from school were following him and he’d had to take a few sudden turns to throw them off. He was going to be late and his brother was going to be angry.

Ryou and Bakura weren’t close by any means. Their parents had divorced when Ryou was only 4 and Bakura was 10. Ryou went to live with their mother in England and Bakura stayed with their father, who Ryou didn’t even remember. It was almost two years ago now that their mother had died, leaving Bakura as Ryou’s guardian until his 18th birthday which was a long 8 months away.

Ryou was terrified of his brother and he had every reason to be. Bakura was cruel and sadistic. Ryou could never be good enough. The physical abuse was bad enough, but Ryou felt like he could endure being pushed and slapped around if the mental torture would stop. It was like walking through a field of landmines every day and he was so tired.

“You’re late,” Bakura said when Ryou walked through the door.

Ryou bit his lip. “I...there were some alphas following me... I had to take a different way home…”

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Wrong answer. “Oh? Or did you enjoy the attention? Did you stop to let them use you like a whore?”

Ryou flinched at the word. He still wasn’t used to such language. Their mother was a beta, but she’d lovingly taught him how to be a good omega. He’d never said a word like that in his life, but Bakura used it all the time. “No,” he denied softly, knowing his protests were no good. “I’ve never…” Ryou had never so much as thought about touching himself, much less letting someone else do that.

“Hmm. Let me see your underwear,” Bakura ordered.

This was a common request, but it never stopped being humiliating. He set down his backpack and robotically started to undress, removing his shoes and his pants, right there in the living room. Bakura didn’t trust him to go to his room to undress. Ryou couldn’t even look as he handed over the white briefs. His whole body felt cold and numb.

Bakura was quiet for a moment, then he asked, “Do you take me for a fool?”

Ryou was shocked into looking up at his brother. “N-no!” he denied. He couldn’t help the shivers that wracked his body. He felt exposed and wished he could dress himself again.

“These are clean,” Bakura accused. “You weren’t wearing them all day. You must have taken an extra pair so you could hide what you were doing. That’s what took you so long.”

Ryou was only five minutes late at most. What Bakura was accusing him of wasn’t even logically possible, but of course that didn’t matter. Ryou started to cry when he heard the whisper of a belt being yanked through the loops of his brother’s jeans. Bakura grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to bend over the couch.

Ryou tried to relax. Maybe it would hurt less if he weren’t so tense. It didn’t matter. Bakura would go until his arm got tired, adding fresh bruises to the others that were in various stages of healing. Ryou sobbed until his voice was hoarse. It felt like it lasted longer every time. Ryou feared he might pass out when Bakura paused. Ryou didn’t dare hope it was over since it was possible Bakura was just switching hands. 

Ryou definitely couldn’t have predicted what came next. He flinched when Bakura started to touch his bruised bottom, thinking maybe he was just admiring his work. Then he felt a finger over his hole. He gasped and tried to move, but Bakura had expected that and was quick to pin him down. The pad of Bakura’s finger massaged the tightly clenched muscles.

“Stop,” Ryou said, with all the courage he could muster.

Bakura just huffed a laugh as his finger slid inside. Ryou yelped. It felt strange and dirty and wrong. He was a good omega. He didn’t want to do this. He tried to move away but he couldn’t. Ryou was frozen, mortified when he realized that somehow his body was responding to this. He was getting slick.

“Please, stop,” he whimpered pathetically.

“Did you let them touch you here?” Bakura asked. “You seem to like it.”

Ryou closed his eyes, feeling fresh hot tears on his cheeks. “No...please...I’m a virgin... I…” His words were cut short by a yelp of pain when another finger was forced inside him.

Bakura moved his other hand, no longer holding Ryou down. “If you move, I’ll burn your pretty little face.” 

Ryou stayed still. He tried to escape in his mind, thinking of home, of the English countryside where he’d learned about medicinal herbs and how to bake bread. Every sound was amplified. He heard Bakura’s pants unzip. He heard the sound of the alpha stroking himself as he forced his fingers in and out of Ryou. He felt the sticky warmth of something on his lower back. And then he was alone.

Ryou tripped and stumbled as he raced to the shower. The bathroom door didn’t lock, but he prayed he’d be left alone long enough to scrub himself clean. He started with the water as hot as it would go and steam filled the air. He squirted body wash on a washcloth and started scrubbing his skin. He felt dirty everywhere, even in the places Bakura hadn’t touched. The water grew colder and colder until it was like ice. He’d used at least half a bottle of body wash. He still didn’t feel clean.

-

A week had passed and Seto was finding that ignoring Ryou was not getting easier. Seto wasn’t one to be distracted easily. He was a businessman after all. His adoptive father had taught him well. Seto had to focus so he could lead KaibaCorp to heights his father could have never even dreamed of.

He decided that he would just get this out of his system. Seto didn’t date, but he did occasionally get sexual release with omegas he knew outside of school. It was an entertaining pastime. He would just have to get Ryou into bed to prove to himself that this omega was nothing special.

The teacher was passing out graded tests. Seto cursed under his breath when he realized that he’d missed a question. He craned his neck to look at Yugi’s paper. Of course he hadn’t missed any. Seto turned around, deciding to start then and there. He’d get Ryou’s phone number by the end of the day and probably have sex with him by the end of the week. Then he could move on with his life.

Seto had turned around just in time to see the teacher hand Ryou a paper covered in red marks. It didn’t make sense. Seto had heard Ryou, whispering answers. He knew Ryou was smart enough to at least pass.

The bell rang and Seto waited in the hallway until he saw Ryou. He seized his opportunity when Ryou went into the washroom. He followed the omega in.

Ryou didn’t seem aware that he’d been followed until he looked up from washing his hands and saw Seto in the mirror standing beside him. He jumped, a bit of an exaggerated reaction in Seto’s opinion. After all, it was a public bathroom. He turned to face Seto and in a trembling voice, shaking in every limb, he threatened, “If you hurt me, I’ll scream.”

Seto doubted the omega had it in him to actually follow through with the threat, but it was insulting anyway. Any alpha that couldn’t get an omega to willingly submit and had to resort to force was pathetic. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, softening his naturally harsh tone to try to earn the trust of the omega. “I saw your test score and I wanted to offer you my help.”

“No,” Ryou said, leaving Seto a bit stunned.

Of course Ryou was still new to the school, but surely he knew who Seto was. “I’m number one in the class,” he said. “I could help you.”

“No,” Ryou said, voice still trembling. His accent was cute and Seto felt strange for thinking anything was cute. “You aren’t number one. Yugi is.”

Seto scowled and huffed. The nerve of this omega was shocking given he hadn’t stopped shaking. “I can help you,” he insisted. “After school, in the library.”

Ryou shook his head. “No, thank you,” he said, remembering his manners. He dipped his head in a small bow and rushed away.

Seto stood in stunned silence for a while, staring at the door that Ryou had disappeared behind. This had done the opposite of help. He had never in his life been turned down by an omega. He had to get to know Ryou better and figure out what the hell was wrong with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mokuba was laying on his belly on Seto’s bed, kicking his feet in the air as he listened to Seto venting about some omega at school who had turned him down. He let out a snort of a laugh. “You mean you followed him to the bathroom, scared him, and told him you’d watched him enough to know he got a bad grade?”

Seto sighed. “I suppose that could have been misinterpreted,” he admitted.

“At least you told him your class rank,” Mokuba said, with a bit of a giggle.

Seto shot an unamused look at his younger brother. He didn’t really have friends to talk about these things with and Mokuba had always been there, but as his brother got older he’d grown a bit of an attitude. “What should I do?” he asked. Seto let his head drop onto his pillow. This was hopeless.

Mokuba could see that his brother was really struggling. “Maybe give it some time?” he offered.

-

As the only two omegas in their class, Ryou and Yugi became friends by default. Ryou wasn’t really sure how it happened. One day he was sitting alone at lunch and suddenly Yugi and his group of friends were sitting with him. He didn’t talk much but they didn’t seem to mind it.

Having them constantly surrounding him had the added bonus of keeping Seto away. Ryou wasn’t sure what Seto’s intentions were and for all he knew Seto was very kind and just a bit socially awkward. Still, Ryou was nervous about any alpha being around. Joey and Tristan didn’t count because they seemed to not even notice that Ryou was an omega. They were often too busy roughhousing and being loud.

It had been a few weeks since Bakura had first...done what he’d done. Ryou was scared to go home every day. Bakura hadn’t mentioned it or done it again since, but it felt like he was waiting for Ryou to let his guard down. Ryou was exhausted. He couldn’t sleep more than an hour or two at a time, afraid that Bakura would come in his room at night. When he did sleep, he had nightmares about it.

Aside from that, things seemed to be going well. Until the day the teacher assigned a project and told them to pick partners. Yugi paired with Joey, Tristan paired with Tea, leaving Ryou as the odd man out. He looked around hesitantly, seeing that Seto was looking right at him but pretending he didn’t notice.

The initial chattering of voices died off as everyone had chosen their partner. “Who doesn’t have a partner?” the teacher asked.

Seto’s hand went straight up. Ryou was more reluctant. He’d never spoken up in class, but this time he did to softly ask, “May I work alone?”

There was a roar of laughter and Seto looked annoyed. Ryou slid down in his seat, wishing it was socially acceptable to hide under his desk. Everyone else started to talk to their partner and plan presentation ideas. Seto approached Ryou, his expression hard to read.

“I’m sorry,” Ryou apologized immediately. “I didn’t mean anything bad... I just prefer to-“

Seto held up a hand and Ryou’s jaw clamped shut. “I understand,” he said. “I’m sorry about the other day. I suppose I picked a bad moment. I just wanted to talk to you.”

Ryou was silent. He looked down. He didn’t know why Seto would want to talk to him. He chanced a look up. “I... I guess we could talk now.”

-

Seto froze, as embarrassing as that was. He hadn’t expected to have a chance to talk to Ryou. All his confidence from the other day seemed gone. He didn’t have anything prepared.

“Uh...your accent. Where are you from?” he asked. Probably the stupidest question he could have asked, but he was scrambling.

If Ryou found it odd, he didn’t show it. He smiled a bit as he answered, “England.”

“I thought so,” Seto said, trying to salvage a bit of Ryou’s impression of his intelligence. There was an awkward pause and then Seto said. “So which country should we do our presentation on?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ryou said. “You should pick. I’m not very good at school.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “But I've heard you say the answers to yourself,” Seto said. “You’re always right.”

Ryou’s big purple eyes looked troubled. “I...well…” He bit his lip nervously.

Seto didn’t understand why Ryou didn’t want people to think he was smart. He clearly was. However, Seto did realize that maybe Ryou wouldn’t want to talk about it. “It’s alright,” Seto said. “Maybe we could meet after school to decide?”

“No,” Ryou said quickly. “I’m expected home... I can’t stay late.”

Seto could understand that. A lot of omegas had strict rules to live by, for their own safety most of the time. “What about lunch?” Seto asked.

Ryou looked down and then nodded. “I suppose, if it’s for class.”

-

Seto arrived to the library first. He was nervous that Ryou might stand him up, but he saw the fair omega arrive and smiled.

A world map and a few encyclopedias were on the table in front of Seto. They started working together quietly. The assignment required them to present the history of a country, as well as its culture. They would also be required to make something to demonstrate their understanding.

“What if I cooked something?” Ryou suggested softly.

“That’s a good idea,” Seto said.

Ryou smiled as they decided to do their project on Turkey. Ryou would make baklava.

-

Ryou went home feeling better. Seto was actually quite nice. He was a bit stilted sometimes, but Ryou didn’t mind that. He arrived home on time. Bakura didn’t appear to be home. Ryou sat down to do his homework. He knew the answers, but he made sure to miss several. It was the only way he could stay in school. Bakura didn’t like it, but it was a term of the trust fund his mother had left for his care. If Bakura suspected that Ryou was actually intelligent, he would have withdrawn Ryou from school, consequences be damned.

Ryou knew something was wrong when he made dinner and Bakura wasn’t there. He ate alone quietly and cleaned up. He prepared for bed, starting to worry.

Bakura arrived home just as Ryou was laying in his bed. Ryou didn’t say anything. He turned out the light and foolishly hoped that if he pretended to be asleep he would get one quiet night free of his brother’s games.

Bakura entered Ryou’s room silently. Ryou carefully kept his breathing even and his eyes closed.

“I know you’re awake,” Bakura said. “What did you do while I was gone?”

Ryou opened his eyes. “I...did homework and... I made pasta...I put yours away…”

Bakura didn’t appear to listen to the answer. He was pulling the covers away from Ryou’s body. Ryou bit his lip and stayed quiet. When Bakura started to pull his pajama pants down, Ryou whimpered.

“Quiet,” Bakura said harshly.

Ryou closed his eyes tightly. He thought that if he just let his mind wander, it would be over soon. After all, at least Bakura wasn’t hitting him this time. Who knew when he would feel clean again, but at least this didn’t hurt so bad.

Ryou was snapped out of his self-induced trance by a foreign feeling. It hurt, like he was being split in two. He realized Bakura wasn’t just using his fingers this time.

Ryou couldn’t control himself. He panicked. He started kicking and trying to get away. Bakura was caught by surprise, since Ryou had been so docile until this moment. As if in slow motion, Ryou saw his heel collide with Bakura’s jaw and he knew his life was over.

Bakura stood and grabbed Ryou by the hair. Ryou followed helplessly, but he fought when Bakura turned on the gas stove. He saw the blue flames rising higher as Bakura turned it all the way up.

The pain was terrible, of course, but the smell made Ryou’s stomach turn. His forearm was held over the flame and as hard as he fought, he couldn’t get away. When Bakura finally let him go, Ryou fell to his knees.

“Now...are you going to defy me again?” Bakura asked.

Ryou shook his head. He wouldn’t. He cradled his injured arm to his body. He felt the world tilt sideways as he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually reads this, please comment or something. I probably won’t finish it unless I know people are reading.


End file.
